Today, through networks such as the Internet, there are intruders, hackers, unauthorized users, and programmed devices trying to breaking into other computers, servers, firewalls, routers, PDAs, cell phones, game consoles, and other electronic devices that connected to the network. For example, website servers, other devices, and users may send a virus, a worm, adware, spyware, or other files to another electronic device on the network. The files may cause the other device to run some malware (e.g., backdoors, worms, Trojans, etc.) that may initiate a network connection to other equipment, such as a web server, to spread a virus, to get another virus to send confidential information to others, and/or other undesirable actions. It is desirable to detect and prevent these actions from happening.
Hackers and other malicious parties are increasingly attempting to penetrate corporate and government networks. In many cases, these parties are attempting to steal information, damage equipment, install malicious software, or otherwise gain advantages over the network owner or operator. These attacks are typically network-based. In some cases, the attacker attempts to gain remote access to a target network via security holes in publicly accessible computers (e.g., Web servers, mail servers). In other cases, the attacker attempts to gain local, physical access to the target network, such as by visiting a corporate site and connecting their computing device to the target network.